


Post Fight Banter

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Daredevil season 3? Don’t know her, End of Defenders? Who’s that, Gen, Nothing Hurts, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Just a good ol’ time with The Defenders after a long night serving justice.~~~“Do you think the Avengers argue like we do?” Danny asked after a moment of silence.”I don’t know if the Avengers argue over chopped up potatoes being called chips or fries, Danny.” Luke replied with defeat. "Or argue about the word 'scent' and whether the 's' or 'c' is silent,"“They’re called fries, bitch,” Jessica clapped between each word.





	Post Fight Banter

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something happy so I wrote this

“How’d you manage to lose your shoes?” Jessica asked Danny as she settled on Claire’s couch.

“I don’t care for material things,” the blond dismissively responded. 

“That didn’t answer my question,” 

“Did it have too?”

“That’s how questions work, dipshit,” her voice began to rise. 

“I didn’t realize,” Danny replied with a shit eating grin. 

Matt wedged himself between Danny and Jessica, “I’m fucking Switzerland. Knock this shit off,” 

Danny and Jessica have been like this for the past hour throwing insult after insult at one another. Or rather Jessica insults Danny who easily shrugs them off. Which, expectantly, made her much angrier. 

Usually, they’d go at it nonstop until either of them caved in. From the way it’s going, the chances were on Danny’s side tonight. 

“Matt’s right,” Luke, from across the room, said. 

“I’m teaching this little dick a lesson-” 

“I don’t want to hear it, Jess, just stop.” Matt really wanted to sleep. 

“Jessica, if you’d channel all that rage into chi you’d be a much more happier person,” Danny said knowing damn well what Jessica’s reaction would be. “I could teach you,”

“Take all that chi and shove it up your pearly white ass, Rand!” 

Luke chose that moment to interfere. In one stride, he was holding her back while Matt held Danny back at arm’s length. 

“This is why no one takes us seriously,” Luke scoffed. “I don’t think the Avengers ever deal with this nonsense,” 

“They can fuck off!” Jessica shouted, still fueled with unimaginable rage. “They don’t have to deal with Rand like we do,” 

“Or,” Matt said pointedly. “They don’t have to deal with two like Luke and I do,”

”You’re no walk in the park, Hellboy,” Jessica sneered at him. 

“Jessica! Danny! Stop this stupid shit,” Claire demanded from the door-frame that lead to her room. “I need some sleep,” 

Matt ducked his head with embarrassment. He forgot they were taking shelter at her apartment. Claire glared at the group then returned to her room. 

The two in question, finally settled their bickering and reclaimed their places on the couch. 

“Do you think the Avengers argue like we do?” Danny asked after a moment of silence.

”I don’t know if the Avengers argue over chopped up potatoes being called chips or fries, Danny.” Luke replied with defeat. "Or argue about the word 'scent' and whether the 's' or 'c' is silent," 

“They’re called fries, bitch,” Jessica clapped between each word. 

“Chips, Jessica, they’re chips!” Danny countered. 

“Fries,” Matt sternly added. “What kind of New Yorker are you?”

“A refined one,” 

“You too, Murdock?” Luke slumped beside Matt, who this time sat away from Danny and Jessica. “I quit,” 

"The 'c' is definitely silent," Matt said in all seriousness.

"Again, Matt," Jess threw her hands up in defeat. "I thought you and Luke settled this?"

"The same way you and Danny settled yours?" Matt snorted.

"Touché,"

"He guys? I was serious about that question about the Avengers." Danny broke the silence again. "Do you think they're all serious and boring?" 

“You’re serious and boring,” Jessica commented. 

"With someone like Stark on their side? I doubt it," Matt replied ignoring her. 

"Did you forget about Spidey?" Luke asked with both eyebrows raised. "That guy is a part of them, and is the least serious person I know,"

"I don't really consider him an Avenger, Luke, he's one of us," the blond smiled to himself.

"Why are you smiling like, Rand? It makes me and Luke uncomfortable. It makes times like these make me wish Matt and I could swap eyes." Jessica wasted no time to kick him. "Knock it off,"

"I'm leaving," Luke stood. "I promised Misty a report,"

"A report, huh?" Jess smirked.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Matt set the match to her fuel.

"Yes, because that's exactly what is," Luke shook his head. "You people nasty. You should be ashamed of yourselves,"

"Call it sex, Luke!" Jessica called after him. "Danny even does!"

“Hey!” Danny pouted. 

“So Luke and Misty? Since when?” Jessica looked from Danny to Matt.

”Three weeks,” Matt replied almost immediately. 

“You’re so weird,” Jessica tossed a balled up paper at him. Who easily caught it. 

"I should leave, too," Danny stretched. "I have three Rand meetings tomorrow. It's gonna suck,"

Matt nodded his head with sympathy, "Don't start trouble on your back,"

"I hope you step on shit, so you could actually start taking shoes seriously." Jessica eyed him up and down.

"It's the circle of life," Danny said. "And it moves us all,"

"That's from the Lion King!" She shouted at his snickering form rounding the corner to Claire’s front door. "You think you’re clever. It’s just so fucking annoying!"

“Bye, Jess! Bye, Matt!” Danny voiced was followed by the sound of the front door closing.

”Eat ass, Rand!” Jessica pointlessly shouted at the door. 

Matt didn't even bother to hide his grin. His team were ridiculous and there was nothing he'd change about them. ”The angrier you get, the more he pushes your buttons,”

“You think I don’t know what Billion-dollar  Baby is doing?” Matt felt her glare fixed on him. 

“Why do give in?” 

“You and Luke let say him stupid shit, and if I’m going to stay I need my sanity intact,” 

"You heading out?"

"No, I’m going to ride out this hangover for a few hours. You?” 

Matt shook his head, “Claire said to stay until sunrise. The last time I didn’t listen she refused to help remove a bullet from my arm,”

”Let’s watch _How_ _to_ _Get_ _Away_ _with_ _Murder_ , so you could complain about everything you feel wouldn’t work in real life, and their bad ethics.” The P.I. suggested suddenly. 

”I thought you hated when I did that?” Matt snorted. “You called me a ‘a know it all that can’t have fun,’ remember?” 

“I do. But it’s also hilarious, and Spider-Man asked me to record you getting worked up over fake lawyers,” 

 Matt sat beside her as she set up the audio description. Jessica then leaned back and pressed play. 

“Previously on _How_ _to_ _Get_ _Away_ _with_ _Murder_..” Viola Davis’ elegant voice filled the low lit apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chips or Fries? (I’m American so it’s fries for me)


End file.
